Downright Delinquents
by Krypticonalite
Summary: Ever since her parents had passed on, Amu has been working all alone to support Ami and herself, in order for them not to be separated. But when she is forced to fake her age to apply as a teacher in an all-boys boarding school of delinquents, trouble finds her more often than not; especially when she finds herself falling for one of her students. Amuto.
1. Prologue: Rain On Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

**Hey guys, as some of you might have noticed, I made a couple of edits in this chapter, because I realized it wouldn't fit with the later plot. I'm so sorry for not noticing it sooner.**

**Thanks to blu2012 for pointing it out. I'll take note of your advice. As for girls.. Don't worry about it, though I don't want to give away anything. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Downright Delinquents

Prologue

Rain was always the prognosticator of affliction for me.

Not all the bad things in my life happened when it was raining, no. But enough of them were, whenever there was a downpour.

I hated rain.

When I was five, a downpour caused a stray dog to wander into our front porch for shelter and it ended up attacking my cat viciously. It died of blood loss.

When I was seven, my grandmother was diagnosed with colon cancer. It was raining that day. It was also raining two years later when she passed on.

It was drizzling the day I broke my leg in gym class while playing soccer with my best male friend, Kukai, when I was ten.

It was falling when my newborn sister, Ami, was rushed into the infant emergency care with an extremely high fever of 104°F when I was twelve.

And it was pelting the ground the day my parents passed on. The rain didn't settle for a week.

Raindrops flung themselves against the window panes like pebbles. I stared out the blurred classroom worriedly. I had a bad omen about this. A very, very bad omen. I could barely concentrate on what Nikaidou-sensei had to say about the study of Geology.

"And this will be on your class test next week. I sure hope all of you took notes!" Nikaidou-sensei announced cheerily. I slammed my head on my desk, groaning. That's another test I would definitely fail to pass.

"Hinamori! I'll pass you my notes after class," I turned and grinned at my desk partner and also my best male friend, Kukai, as he gave me a wink and a thumbs-up. I could never thank that guy enough, I thought as I returned his smile.

Then, the intercom in our classroom crackled to life. "Hinamori Amu, please report to the principal's office immediately." I startled, casting a frantic glace at Kukai. He knew what I was afraid of every time it rained.

He gripped my knuckles tightly. "It'll be alright." He whispered as almost the whole class stared and gossiped about the reason Principal Tsukasa would want me to see him. "I'm still here, see?" He pinched my cheek affectionately and gave me a push on my shoulder. "Go on, nothing bad is going to happen!"

I smiled at him gratefully, and then glared at the rest of the class. "Hey, what'cha starin' at? Got nothing better to do, the lot of you?" My cool facade took over my nervousness and I walked briskly out of the classroom before breaking into a run, but not before hearing the admiring chorus of "cool n' spicy!"

I was out of breath by the time I had reached the principal's office. Tsukasa-san was already waiting for me in the threshold of the doorway. His usually serene expression was distraught and my heart dropped. Something bad really did happen then...

"Tsukasa-san!" I cried frantically. "What happened? Why did you call me here?"

"Amu-chan," He ran a hand through his light blonde hair distractedly. "I don't know how to say this, but-"

"What is it?" I hissed aggressively.

"Your parents got into a car accident. It seems that they're in critical condition at the hospital right now."

My panicked expression dropped, to reveal the blank mask I've been wearing for years.

I gripped Tsukasa-san's shirt sleeve as if it was the only thing anchoring me to reality at that moment.

"What?"

My blood ran cold and my chest tightened as I fought to keep my tears from overflowing. This could not be happening.

"Take me there. Right now."

Tsukasa-san knew better than to question me about anything. He nodded and turned around, going out the school doors. I stepped out after him without a moment's hesitation into the cold, cruel rain.

It was freezing. Each raindrop stung my bare skin and needles, and I flinched warily. Tsukasa-san guided me to his flashy grey Mercedes and I quickly got in the passenger's seat. Tsukasa-san peeled out of the parking lot, and within seconds we were on the road.

"What's their condition?" I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

He hesitated. "There was a torrential rainfall on the highway. The driver who crashed into them couldn't see clearly through the windscreen. They've both got head injuries, but it's too early to tell if they'll make it or not-"

He was cut off by my sharp whimper, and wisely decided not to speak for the rest of the drive. Tsukasa-san pulled all the way up to the hospital's entrance, parking illegally, but at this point, I really couldn't care less.

I jumped out of the car quickly, with Tsukasa-san on my heels. A nurse clad in white was already waiting by the pale marble counter.

"Are you the family members of the Hinamori family?" She asked briskly.

"She is," Tsukasa-san gestured to me awkwardly.

"Follow me, then." She ordered, then turned on her heels towards a corridor that stated 'No unpermitted entry'. I had to jog to keep up with her speed walking, leaving Tsukasa-san behind.

My heart was pounding so hard with trepidation and anxiety. Panic coursed through my veins, but I kept a straight face. The tears could wait.

We reached a white door, where there seemed to be a commotion inside. She stopped, and I reached or the doorknob, only to have her grip my wrist firmly. "You can't go in."

"They're my parents!" I cried furiously as I yanked my hand away from her roughly. "I don't think I need your permission!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly before softening. "She's in critical condition. You just can't go in to see her yet." She tried to convince me.

Ignoring her, I was about to burst into the room when what she said sank in. My eyes widened. "Wait- her? You mean, you mean Otou-san is okay? Where is he? Let me see them!"

She dropped her gaze when I questioned her. "There wasn't anything we could do. Your father is-"

"No! Don't say that! I don't want to hear that!" I crouched down, huddling into a ball and covering my ears with my trembling hands.

He couldn't be. He wouldn't leave us. He was well and alive in the morning when I made him a cup of coffee! It's been less than five hours since I saw him! He just couldn't be!

This is such a sick, twisted joke. I chuckled darkly to myself.

The nurse continued, though. "He died of blood loss in the ambulance before we even arrived. We did everything we could, truly."

Covering my ears weren't helping me block out any sounds. If anything, they were making the voices sharper. _Died, blood loss, Papa..._

The hospital door opened slightly, distracting me momentarily. "Is Amu Hinamori here?" A doctor called.

I stood shakily, acknowledging him.

"She's been asking for you," The doctor nodded. "Your mother, I mean. Hurry, you may not have much time with her."

I forced my trembling legs to move forward, my eyes tearing up again. I blinked them away determinedly. I was not going to cry when my mother was in such critical condition.

I rushed into the room with fleeting steps, bumping into several doctors as I passed. Mama was lying on a hospital with fresh, crisp sheets. There was an air mask covering her nose and mouth connecting to an air tube above her bed. There were several bandages wrapped around her head and legs barely concealing the red patches beneath them. Thank god it wasn't as I'd imagined, but it was bad enough.

Mama's face was a sickly pale colour and her eyes were half closed. I dropped to my knees by her bedside.

"Mama..?" My voice was weak, as I gripped the edge of the bed so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

My voice seemed to awake something in her. She turned her head to face me slowly, forcing a smile for me.

So much for my strong side. My tears started straying down my face despite my pitiful attempts to stop the flow.

"Mama." I repeated, my voice shaky with emotion.

She edged her right hand towards me, and I quickly grasped her hand, noting that her face scrunched up in extreme pain when she tried to move.

I lifted her breathing mask gently when I realised she wanted to speak to me. She smiled up at me but my sight was blurred by the tears.

"Amu," Mama breathed.

I winced at how fragile she sounded and gripped her hand reassuringly. "Mama, please, don't talk now, save your breath when you have more energy-" My voice broke twice in that pathetic sentence.

"I love you, Amu-chan." She interrupted me.

"I love you too, Mama." I responded, a bit too cheerily. "When you get out of here, we're definitely going shopping together with Ami, okay? You know you've always wanted to go to that new restaurant in town!"

Mama sighed, running her hand through my pink locks. "Amu, come here."

Obediently, I leant down towards her, and she fleetingly placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I don't think I'll be able to make it."

She was panting with the slight exertion, while my hands were shaking so much they looked as if they were vibrating non-stop. "You don't know about that, Mama!"

She ignored my feeble lies. "Where is Papa, Amu-chan?"

A plastic smile froze its way onto my face. I couldn't tell her. Not when she was like this.

"Papa is just fine, Mama! He's waiting for you to get better too, so you can't let all of us down! Ami... Ami needs you, too. And so do I!" I let a string of lies tumble from my mouth, making my expression as reassuring as I possibly could, when I was about to break down.

"Good," Her hands trembled as they rested over mine. "tell them, I love them all."

"You can tell them!" My voice rose a few octaves.

She shook her head, smiling serenely. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, blinking so I could see her clearer.

Suddenly, a loud, dreaded beeping sound came from the machine that measured her heartbeat nearby. Mama's eyes dulled, and I was roughly shoved aside by a few doctors.

"Mama!" I screamed, not caring that I was making a scene in the hospital. I tried unsuccessful to pull my arm away from Tsukasa-san who was called in to remove me.

My eyes narrowed and too many emotions overcame me as I sank to the floor. "Don't go, Mama!" I stretched out my hand to reach her, and she twitched her fingers slightly as if to meet mine.

But the doctors pushed me aside roughly. "Get her out of here!" But I was impossible to move. I stared wide-eyed, tears flowing freely down the sides of my face as I watched them try to regain her heartbeat with defibrillators. I whimpered desperately as they delivered electric shock after shock to her heart, but her heartbeat refused to regain their momentum. Her body was motionless.

I was fixated on the heartbeat monitor which show the small rhythms of her heart before fading into a thin, but most definitely straight, line. Deafening silence filled the room.

The room went blurry. I let out a long, agonizing heart wrenching scream, my chest heaving with choked sobs. I screamed again, letting out all my trapped emotions; sadness, anger, disbelief, hurt, despair, frustration...

When I was done, I stayed quiet. I felt so empty, so alone._  
_

It hurt. So much it was almost unbearable. I was not only crying for my mom, but for my dad, for Ami. My torso heaved with broken sobs, making me a trembling, sorrow-filled, convulsing _mess _on the floor.

I had just lost the two most important people in my life.

* * *

**Please review, follow, or favourite if you happened to like it! All feedback is welcome :)**

**- J**


	2. I: Downright Delinquents

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Downright Delinquents

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san."

"B-but!" I tried to protest. "You know how it is! Sometimes my little sister misbehaves and I have to take care of her first!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't have my employees coming late to work almost every day." The stubby man told me unfeelingly, his mouth set in a grim line. His worker's apron was on backwards, and if this was any other normal day, I would've laughed. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky that day.

"Please give me a chance!" I almost begged. "I promise I won't be late anymore!"

He sighed. "You're fired, Hinamori-san."

"Without this job I won't be able to support my sister!" I cried pleadingly.

"I know your condition, Hinamori-san." He told me. "I suggest you let you and your sister be taken in by that foster home. That way, you won't have to get a job, since you are rightfully supposed to be in high school now."

"We will be separated in _any_ foster home!" I all but snarled at him, flinging my worker's uniform in his direction and stomping off without a second glance. I made sure to slam the door as hard I could, making a satisfying bang.

I heard him say condescendingly behind me, "And this is why we don't hire kids."

I was seventeen, for God's sake!

"I'm home!" I called, flinging open my apartment door.

"Onee-chan!" A tiny ball of pink and brown rushed towards me, wrapping my legs in a vice-like grasp. She donned a frilly pink dress that my last pay check had accounted for.

"Ami-chan, I can't move." I sighed, awkwardly manoeuvring in the direction of the couch. I really needed a break right now. All the willpower had been sucked out of me, and I really, _really_ just wanted to sleep my troubles away.

"Hinamori!" A familiar, although as of right now, extremely _annoying_ male voice came from the kitchen.

"Kukai."

He popped his head out the threshold of the kitchen. "Why so cold, Hinamori?" Then he thought for a while and frowned. "Wait a minute, why aren't you at work?"

"I got fired." I finally untangled Ami from my legs and plopped heavily onto the couch. "I want an omelette, please."

"What?!" He yelled, jumping out of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Kukai." My eyebrow twitched. "Please, get some clothes on."

He looked down at himself, clad in only dark blue boxers, therefore showing his muscular set of abs. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Why? Too sexy for you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, conceited ass. Seen one chest, seen 'em all."

He grabbed his chest mockingly, "Ouch, Hinamori."

"Deal with it." I chuckled. "What about that omelette?"

"Wait, wait." His eyes grew serious. "Why'd you get fired?"

"A certain someone's sister made them late to work too many times."

The said devil was currently sitting on the couch, looking as innocent as ever, as she sucked on her thumb.

His eyes softened with understanding. "It's alright. Do you need help with this month's rent? I can-"

"No, Kukai." I shook my head at him as if he was a kid. "You've helped us more than enough. I can't impose on you like that." I pressed my index finger to his lips when it looked like he was going to interrupt. "I'm just going to have to quickly find a new job. Ami's almost five, she needs to start kindergarten."

He frowned at me, removing my finger from his mouth. "You work too hard, Hinamori. Cut yourself some slack. Kindergarten won't start for a couple more months. You can find a job within that time."

"Not so easily, Kukai." I sighed. "They think I'm too young to start working. They think I should still be in high school."

"You should," He pointed out.

"You've been homeschooling me, but that's not the point, Kukai." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Forget it, I'll just have to start sending in job applications online later." I stood from the couch. "And take Ami to play while I make omelettes for you guys."

"Yes, sir." He saluted me mockingly and shooed Ami playfully into the room. A smile spread over my face. It was always easier having Kukai around. And Kukai was always around, considering he lived right next door to me. He's been helping me take care of Ami all these years. He was still in high school, but he had many football contracts shoved at him, even at such a young age. He was a talented player, after all; I wasn't about to deny that. He also made a living with his part-time job; he was a soccer coach to kids. When he graduated, he wanted to go on to live his dream as a soccer player. I was glad at least one of our dreams could be lived.

A crease grew between my forehead as I cracked an egg. I was a pretty good cook, considering I worked, okay, _had_ worked at a bakery. I had to find a new job, and fast. Technically, Ami and I weren't allowed to live together without parents, since I wasn't old enough to be able to support myself. But I was adamant, and refused to let the foster home bring us away, as we would more than likely, be separated.

As I mixed the eggs in a large bowl, I used a fork to beat them quickly, seeing as we didn't have a whisk. The people from the foster home had agreed, as long as I held a stable job, and was able to pay off our rent, and other every day facilities.

I added milk, salt, pepper and herbs to the mix as I poured the eggs into a pan. I had to think of places to apply to work at. _Walmart, that nearby bookstore, _I mentally listed down as I sprinkled shredded cheese onto the slightly watery, sizzling omelette._ If I was desperate, maybe even Mac Donalds..._

"The eggs are done!" I announced, wiping the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on my brow.

Kukai and Ami were seated at the table in a moment.

"Oishii desu ne!" Ami exclaimed as she dug into the slice I had set in front of her. "Onee-chan makes the best eggs!"

"I second that," Kukai managed to agree while rapidly stuffing his face.

"Careful, the eggs are hot," I said, my warning falling on deaf ears.

"Oh, and Hinamori, I've got a surprise for you." Kukai said, winking.

"What is it?" I perked up.

"You'll have to wait and see," He said carelessly.

I spent the rest of my afternoon poring over available jobs over the internet. About three hours later, I had applied to six different jobs online.

My phone rang once, and then went straight to voicemail, '_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're looking for someone a bit older with more experience-' _ I growled, deleting the message. This was the forth rejection I've had so far! Seriously? Does it take experience to click on a few stupid buttons at the cashier? This was so frustrating!

Just then, the door bell rang. "Just come in, Kukai!" I automatically assumed it was him. No one else ever came to visit, anyway.

"Hello, Amu-chan." His voice startled me. I spun around so fast my neck cricked. "Ah! I mean, what are you doing here, Tsukasa-san?"

He chuckled. "How've you been? I heard from Kukai that you were out of a job."

Ah, so that was what Kukai had been up to.

"You have a job offer for me?" I turned to gaze at him hopefully.

"Ah, not exactly."

My face fell, and my shoulders slumped, clearly showing my disappointment.

"I have a proposal."

I turned expectantly, "I'm listening."

"You see, I'm a principal of many schools..." He begun.

"Is that even possible?" I interrupted him, frowning thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" He flung his trademark carefree smile at me. I mentally smacked my forehead and gestured for him to continue.

"You are good at cooking, aren't you?" He asked me, eying the leftover omelette I had sealed away in plastic on the dining table.

"Um, I guess. I used to work in a bakery, after all." Where was he going with this? Was it another cooking job? I grinned hopefully. "Am I to be a lunch lady or something?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, a teacher of mine recently moved overseas and quit his job. We urgently need another replacement. He was the assistant home economics teacher and homeroom mentor."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But, Tsukasa-san, I've no experience as a teacher-"

"The pay is eight hundred dollars a week." He quickly added upon seeing my gaping face. "I know it may not be much, but he was an assistant teacher, after all, and homeroom mentors don't get paid very much..."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I mean, wow, that's more than twice my salary at the bakery!"

"But the thing is..." He trailed off nervously. "They only allow teachers of age twenty-one to be working."

Oh. That sure crushed my hopes. "So, what are you talking about?" I was confused at why he still brought that up. Did he mean I could have the job in four years or something? That made even less sense.

"You could pretend to be a twenty-old year old." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

My jaw slacked. "What? Tsukasa-san, that's- that's like lying to society!"

"You need a job, don't you?" He pointed out. Alright, he got me. "And I promise, as long as no one finds out, you can have this job."

I bit my lower lip so hard it almost bled. Would I really be able to pull this off? But if I did, I would earn so much... I wouldn't have to rely on Kukai as much, as I knew he was also saving up for college and I was hindering that process, although he would never admit it. It's time I be independent, I decided. "Alright, Tsukasa-san, I'll do it."

He grinned widely. "Okay, Amu-chan!"

Then I realized I didn't know where I'd be working at. "Oh, Tsukasa-san." I realized he hadn't bothered to tell me where I would be teaching, and horror dawned on me. He always was manipulative... "Which school is it of yours?"

He chuckled awkwardly, twiddling with his strands of hair. Uh oh. That was a bad sign, wasn't it?

"The thing is..." He closed his eyes, as if bracing himself for my reaction. "You'll be working at Seiyo Private, also known as the all-boys boarding school for delinquents."

Oh, God, kill me now.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter! I would really appreciate any reviews you can give. Thanks for reading!**

**- J**


	3. II: Downright Delinquents

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Downright Delinquents

Chapter 2

Ugh.

That was my first thought when I stared at the new school I'd be attending. I crunched my eyes closed, in a pitiful attempt to wave away all the images of the large iron gates and barbed wired fences that stretched all around the school, as far as I could see. The building was large, and was made somewhat entirely out of brick. Vines even climbed up the edges of it to the lowest windows, which were barred from the outside.

I opened my eyes. This was so not happening, I tried to convince myself. I already regretted taking on this job offer. Surely I'd be murdered here. I'd be better off working to take out the garbage or something. What on earth was this? A school or a goddamn prison?

Two security guards were patrolling the entrance of the school. I swallowed a lump that had lodged itself into my throat. How my life could go from absolutely perfect to.. _this _was still unbelievable. This is for Ami, I told myself.

I sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of my nose. The day hadn't even started and I was already exhausted.

"Um, excuse me?" The taxi driver cleared his throat nervously. I turned towards him, looking exasperated, and he flinched and cowered backwards. "P-please, don't hurt me."

My gaze softened almost immediately. It had to be hard transporting people around this area of town, especially to the school, with the number of thugs around. I quickly told him, "I'm a teacher here."

His eyes filled with relief instantly, and he smiled at me tentatively. "O-oh, I thought you were a student here, since you look so young and all."

I cringed. I had woken up at five in the morning just to make sure I looked older before coming to school. I'd put my long pink hair into a casual high bun, and my honey brown eyes were hidden behind Kukai's reading glasses. They made my vision slightly blurry, but it definitely made me look older as well. I wore a tight formal grey skirt right above my knee, and donned a fitted, white collared shirt, accompanied by black high heels. I had decided the outfit didn't look that bad on me. It was a safe one. I had also applied a little mascara and lip gloss to finish it off. And a taxi driver thought I was a _student_? Maybe my disguise wasn't as good as I thought it was.

What if no one believed I was twenty-one? Tsukasa-san made it clear that if my true age was found out, I wouldn't be able to keep my job. The thought made me incredibly nervous and I rubbed my sweaty palms quickly on my skirt.

I quickly shoved the cash I owed him into his hands, and strode off before he could make any more awkward comments. With a slight nod, he hopped back into his taxi and drove off as quickly as possible. What I'd give to be able to do the same.

I hitched my bag onto my shoulder and approached the gate. I decided to stop being a milksop. It was now or never. The gates starting opening with a loud screech and I winced, clamping my hands over my ears. The guards I saw earlier marched out, their faces impassive.

I quickly gave a peace sign out of habit but noticed my slip as the guards stared at me incredulously. I pretended to scratch my head instead.

They ignored my feeble attempt to retain my pride, and one of them snarled at me harshly, "What are you lingering here for? The school grounds are off-limits to the public."

Yep, my disguise was definitely not doing its job. "What do you think, I'm here for a picnic?" My cool exterior appeared again. "I'm a teacher here, so move out of the way."

They turned to look at each other, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and handed them the letter of approval Tsukasa-san gave me for them to certify. They then nodded grudgingly and allowed me inside.

As I entered, I noticed that there were more guards, each patting down a student, obviously checking for weapons and the sorts. Most of the boys looked agitated, tapping their feet impatiently or folding their arms. I had gone past dumbfounded to seriously irritated.

"Is that really necessary?" I deadpanned, gesturing at the scene, furrowing my eyebrows. "They don't deserve to be treated like that, you know?" The guard I was trailing after let out a laugh. "You're a new one, alright. You'll learn soon enough."

At least teachers weren't needed to be pat down. I had hidden a small pocket knife in my bra, courtesy of Kukai. Apparently, I had to know how to protect myself in here. He was being extremely overprotective of me when he learnt I was going to an all _boys _delinquent school. He hadn't been informed of that fact from Tsukasa-san.

I was led to an office before the guard left. I didn't bother knocking and went straight in. "Hey, Tsukasa-san."

Tsukasa looked up from his desk and smiled. "Hi, Hinamori-san. I'm going to have to call you that while you work here." He said apologetically.

"It's fine," I waved it off, taking a seat on the chair across from him. I brought my hands into my lap and looked at him expectantly. He pulled out one of his drawers and whipped on the black binder at the very top. He placed it on his desk and slid it over to me.

"This had everything you need in it. Your co-worker's schedule, your own timetable, the lists of your students' names, and the list of the course work planned for this semester. Since you're the new homeroom mentor, I must also expect you to keep tabs on all your students' activities, and you're needed to follow them to classes at times, to make sure they don't misbehave."

I opened the black binder, and scanned the first page. My eyes widened, and I almost threw the binder back at Tsukasa. "But Tsukasa-san! My homeroom class is a _senior_ class! If I were in high school, I'd only be a junior! How can you expect me to mentor students _older_ than myself?"

"Actually, Hinamori-san, you're now an adult who isn't in high school." He pointed out.

"But-" I tried to argue.

"They won't know anything," He cut me off, sighing. "Trust me, Hinamori-san, everything will be fine."

I gulped. "Okay."

"You don't have a teaching period today, but you have homeroom mentoring later on. So why don't you go explore the school?" Tsukasa smiled at me. "You might also need some time to settle in your room."

"Settle down?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I did say it was a boarding school, didn't I," Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at me. "Teachers are expected to live here, too."

"What?" I cried. "I didn't hear of this! I can't accept this!"

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san." He told me. "If you're thinking of Ami, Kukai should be able to take care of her."

"He's got school to attend too! I can't ruin his future with this!" I hissed.

"What if Kukai found a replacement?" Tsukasa asked me, still smiling.

"He did?" I asked, incredulous. Kukai didn't inform me about this.

"Yes, he's got his little sister to babysit Ami twenty four, seven. Her name is Yaya-chan. I take it you've heard of her?"

"O-oh, yeah." I frowned, still a little uncomfortable with the idea of it. But I trusted Kukai and his judgement. "Alright. I still get to go home on weekends, right?"

"The weekends are all yours," He flashed another smile.

"Alright then," I sighed. I really had no choice in this. "I'll get Kukai to bring me some clothes later." My fingers pressed a few buttons on my phone as I sent a message to Kukai.

I stood, tucking the folder under my arm. "See you around, Tsukasa-san." I waved without a backward glance.

"I really should have asked for a map of this school," I grumbled under my breath. I rounded the corner of the building, hoping to find a sign that said, _This way out of this damn school_. I watched the ground as I cautiously made my way over rock covered ground. I wasn't used to wearing high heels, so I had to be extremely careful on uneven terrain.

Where the hell was I? I wondered mentally. A shout of pain cut off my train of thoughts and my head snapped up instantly, worried. When I didn't see anyone, I became more confused. Then another cry of pain came and I realized it was coming from my left.

Alert, I crept over to the edge of the building. I heard faint voices now, and they sounded threatening. My heart thudded against my ribcage wildly as I kept myself hidden behind the wall. There was definitely a fight going on, with the sounds of punching and groaning. I nibbled my lower lip nervously. What should I do? Leave them alone? But what if someone got hurt? As a teacher, it was my job to stop these things, wasn't it?

I swallowed, and stepped out of my hiding place. Immediately, I felt exposed. My eyes landed on four guys dressed in the school's uniform; black shoes, black slacks, a white button-down shirt similar to mine, a black jacket embossed with the Seiyo Private crest, and a red tie.

One of the blondes were on the ground, groaning as he was punched repeatedly by a another guy, who had long purple hair. I noticed there was also another guy who looked especially alike the purple head. Were they twins? He was trying to attack the other purple head, but a black haired guy was locking his arms behind his back, making him unable to move.

Suddenly, the purple head threw the black haired guy off his back, and wrestled him to the ground furiously. The purple head was startled, and the blonde on the ground took the chance to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over, and the blonde sprang up, locking his neck in a vice-like grip, while punching him over and over.

I ran across towards them, ditching my heels quickly, and planted myself in between them, because the purple head managed to get out of the blonde's grip. "Stop this!"

I wasn't expecting what happened next. The purple head was throwing a punch towards the blonde, but I was in the way. I watched it all in slow motion as he wasn't able to control his movements and stop in time. A sharp pain hit me at the side of my chest, and my eyes widened.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, wincing in pain. All the sounds of fighting immediately ceased and I felt my heart skip a beat before accelerating.

My eyes travelled upwards to realize all four men were staring at me. I cringed. Boy, was I in for it now.

"What do you think you're doing?" The purple head demanded, a scowl crossing his features. A small bruise was already quickly appearing at his cheek. That's when I realized all the men standing in front of me were insanely good-looking.

I didn't respond, still staring at the hot, yet intimidating men before me. All of them were still tense and panting from the fight, giving occasional glares at each other.

Then someone chuckled from behind them. I turned my head, surprised. I hadn't noticed this particular guy. He must have been watching the fight from the sidelines, as I did. His hair was a deep azure, the ends of it almost reaching the nape of his neck. He wasn't in uniform, I realized. He wore a black, long sleeved button-down, leaving the first three buttons undone. He had matching dressy pants, and a silver cross dangling from his necklace to top it off. He had a small, amused look on his handsome face. Were all the guys at this school just this abnormally good looking? I mused internally, forgetting my predicament for a moment.

"Nice view," He grinned, putting a fist near his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. I was a tad surprised by his voice, he was obviously Japanese, but he had a very slight British accent. His words registered in my mind slowly and I noticed my legs were still spread in a very awkward manner from the fall. Blushing furiously, I pulled myself to my feet, swatting his outstretched hand away.

He looked hurt for a moment, and his facial expression turned neutral as he drew his hand to his side.

The other guys gaped at his sudden appearance. I frowned. Was something wrong?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," The blonde hissed, his hands curled into fists.

"What a minute here. What am I doing?" I interrupted the blonde, whom I just realized was the same height as me; answering his earlier question. "That should be my line. What are you fi- four think you're doing? I may be new here, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out fighting is against the rules."

The purple heads decided to chip in. "I don't know if you've noticed-" The other continued "-but you're in a school of _bad boys_." He said it with a high pitched tone, mocking me. "Don't you have somewhere to go? You know, before someone actually gets hurt." They said together, still smiling at me. This was the first time I'd seen someone smile _and_ emanate a threatening aura at the same time.

"Besides, it's not like anyone's around to tell on us," The blonde said condescendingly.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow incredulously. "I'm not anyone?"

"No," The blonde stepped closer to my face. "because I'm going to make sure of that."

I took in a shaky breath and stepped forward, tilting my chin up, daring him to do as he said. I wasn't going to back down, and neither was I weak. "Bring it."

"Lay off her," The voice was from the blue-haired boy, bringing all the attention to himself again.

"Forget her," The blonde's eyes darted to mine one last time, hestitating, before shaking his head. "She's not worth it. I've got bigger fish to fry." He took a pointed glance at that boy who'd just spoken.

An arrogant smile made its way across his lips, and the blonde lost it. He lunged at him, and me, being the idiot that never learns her lesson, dived between them again, shielding the blue-haired boy.

A resounding thud echoed dimly around my brain, and the last thing I saw was the shocked look on the boy's face before spots danced across my eyes and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a review for any feedback. Thanks for reading.**

**blu2012: I changed things a little, thanks to your earlier comment, because it doesn't fit in the plot. Sorry for the confusion!**

******Update: I have been on holiday the past few days, and I had brought my thumb drive along with me; being the paranoid person that I am. The first night at the hotel, I realized it was gone from my luggage. **** I really don't know what to say; except I'm really sorry, guys. The thumb drive contained more than 50 000 words of Guns N' Roses, Downright Delinquents, Their Paid Girl, and The Way He's Not, all of which I planned to upload today. As you can guess, I am very, very disheartened about it and re-writing the chapters seem like a chore now. I definitely will update and finish every story, but it will be a long process. I sincerely hope you can all bear with me.**

**- J**


End file.
